MySims SkyHeroes (Console)
MySims SkyHeroes Wii is an action-adventure game in which players create and pilot a 'cartoony' airplane to complete missions involving aerial combat, racing, and target shooting. Gameplay The game forgoes puzzles in favor of races, speed challenges, fighting other people in planes and customization of planes. The story mode missions take place on maps that range anywhere from tropical locations with volcanoes you can fly through to cityscapes with giant skyscrapers you need to avoid. There are eight kinds of power-ups and pickups that increase your speed, change what kind of projectile you fire, or inflict status ailments on your plane like flipping it upside down. You gain health by shooting down opponents. All the console versions also will be featuring online playability for the first time in a MySims game. There will be multiplayer options as well. EA originally considered to incorporate downloadable content into the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game http://www.gamepro.com/article/previews/215079/mysims-skyheroes-preview/, but it was never implemented. Story The game has you play as an amnesiac ace pilot that has been hired by a rebel group that is set on "taking back the skies" from Morcubus (who is once again the main antagonist of the game) and his evil corporation, the Chaos Pirates. Starting as an unknown pilot, players fight to become a celebrated hero as they defeat dangerous enemies in aerial combat, test their reflexes in fast-paced speed challenges, and take on massive enemy bosses that demand all their skills as a pilot to survive. As you progress through the story and complete certain challenges in levels, rallying diverse types of pilots for your cause. As the story progresses, the player discovers that before they crashed, they were a member of the Chaos Pirates. As the game comes closer to the end the player works as a double agent and places a bomb in Morcubus' base, the MorcuFortress and rushes back to the SkyForce HQ where they are attacked by the Chaos Pirates. The SkyForce takes a full scale attack on the MorcuFortress, ending in its destruction, and the capturing of the Chaos Pirates. Missions See Also: Missions Missions appears as a fundamental part of MySims SkyHeroes. Nearly every character has several for you to do and you must complete them in order to continue along the storyline. Characters See Also: Portal:MySims SkyHeroes Characters :This is a list of all characters in the game. Bold character name indicates affiliation leader. SkyForce *Derek *Finn *Jenny *'Justice' *Martin *Ol' Gabby *Selena *Summer *Violet Nightshade Chaos Pirates *Dragomir *MorcuBots *'Morcubus' *Raphael *Rose *Svetlana Air-and-Sea Patrol *'Barney Cull' *Lyndsay *Mira Cull Crescent Moon *Jimmy Watanabe *Kage *'Star' Fortune Hunters *Sir Vincent Skullfinder *'Skip Rogers' *Yuki Gal Force 4 *'DJ Candy "Supergroove"' *Evelyn Gray *Sylvia Sci-Flyers *Alexa Lexington *'Dr. F' *T.O.B.O.R. Specter Squadron *Goth Boy *'Raven Wright' *Zombie Carl Team McFreely *'Chaz McFreely' *Sapphire *Vic Vector Multiplayer Characters :Characters unlocked and playable in multiplayer. * denotes cameo character from another EA game. *Buddy *Commander Shepard* *Dusty* *Elliot Salem* *Ginny *Isaac Clarke* *Morrigan* *Roxie Road *Sir Charles *Travis *Tyson Rios* Cut Characters The following characters that never made it into the game, but were originally going to be in it. They may or may not have been in any other MySims game. Once again, * indicates a cameo character. *Natasha Volkova* *Faith Connors* *Unnamed Crescent Moon member Locations See Also: Portal:MySims SkyHeroes Locations *Lost Temple *Smuggler's Bay *Mount Smolder *SFB Capital Island *Megatropolis Prime *Jack Frost Skyport *MorcuFortress *Imperial Palace *Tin Town *Testing Grounds *Midnight Madness *Chemical Worksite Aircraft See Also: Aircraft Aircraft are a key aspect and are used all throughout the game. You can customize yours from a variety of styles and colours. The only type of craft you cannot customize your's to be is the Ragnarok, which is one of the Chaos Pirates main weapons used against you and is also a boss you have to defeat. Weapons and Power-Ups See Also: Special Weapons *Shotgun *Radar Jammer *F-Beam *Orbital Strike *Tornado *Supernova *Multi-Missile *Twin Options *Shield *Mines *Portable Boost References }} Category:Game Version Tabs